Sector (T'au)
Los Tau hacen distinción entre ellos dependiendo de su mundo de origen. Cada mundo Tau posee ciertas particularidades y tópicos que da información sobre sus habitantes, y muestra cómo se relacionan con el resto. Todos los pobladores de un mismo planeta serán considerados miembros del mismo Clan. Según predomine una Casta sobre las demás, marcará mucho el carácter del clan. Así mismo siempre serán considerados mejores guerreros, más sabios, más audaces o mejores oradores quiénes provengan de los clanes más antiguos. Planetas Tau provenientes de la Primera Fase de Expansión. 'T'au' El mundo natal tau; Al ser el Clan más antiguo, los Tau de este planeta son considerados especialmente instruidos y sabios. Aunque en él hay gran variedad de terrenos, la naturaleza de la mayoría de sus zonas es árida; y es justo aquí donde evolucionaron los Tau. 'Tau'n' La primera colonia extraplanetaria del imperio; Los Tau de este mundo se consideran pioneros y a menudo dirigen las misiones de exploración a través del espacio Tau. 'D'yanoi' Su significado es "lunas gemelas" y estuvo aislado de la parte principal del imperio tau durante muchos años; debido a ello, los Tau de este mundo revirtieron a un nivel más básico de tecnología. Aunque desde entonces han recuperado su lugar en el Imperio, sus habitantes son considerados rústicos y atrasados. D'yanoi se halla en penumbra constante por la compleja interacción de sus dos lunas, que hacen que su órbita esté condicionada por las mareas. 'Bork'an' Es un centro de estudio y aprendizaje, con muchas universidades e instalaciones para la investigación. Un gran porcentaje de la Casta Fio (Tierra) procede de este mundo. 'Dal'yth' Un mundo muy cosmopolita donde el comercio es tan apreciado como la conquista. Los Tau de este mundo siempre dan la bienvenida a los habitantes de otros planetas. Por ello, este es el planeta que ha tenido más contacto con especies alienígenas. Muchos comerciantes y mercaderes de la Casta del Agua vienen de aquí. 'Fal'shia' Los miembros de la Casta Fio de este mundo son famosos por la calidad de sus artesanos y su trabajo es muy apreciado. Muchas de las innovaciones tecnológicas más importantes de los Tau proceden de este mundo y los Tau de este clan son considerados grandes solventadores de problemas. 'Vior'la' Vior'la gira en torno a una estrella binaria y se traduce como "el temperamental". Es un planeta de la Casta del Fuego cuyos guerreros son particularmente agresivos y duchos en las artes de combate. La academia más antigua y más respetada de todas las de la Casta del Fuego fue fundada aquí. No es de extrañar que O'Shova provenga de éste Clan. 'Sa'cea.' Uno de los mundos tau más calurosos y densamente poblados: este Clan tiene una mayor proporción de guerreros de la Casta del Fuego que cualquier otro y está altamente militarizado. Los nativos de Sa'cea se consideran guerreros particularmente honorables y disciplinados. 'D'uo (Base de la Flota)' Mundo Principal de la Casta de Fuego y Aire. 'Da'yanath (Astillero del Clan)' El Gran Puerto y Astillero Naval de los Clanes del Sur, la Casta de Aire y Tierra de este Clan que jamas descansa fabricando y produciendo nuevas naves cotidianamente. En el pasado alrededor del 883.M41 fue blanco de un Ataque de una Flota Errante Tiránida cepa de la Flota Enjambre Colossus, fue esta gran batalla lo que marco a este sistema para ser el gran motor de la Flota del Clan. 'Fio'kar' Mundo Artefacto estudiado por la Casta de la Tierra, aqui se consiguieron Cartas Estelares para el Establecimiento del Clan Vel'Khan en el Saliente Canis y la mayoría de las rutas seguras en casi todos los Subsectores aledaños al Imperio Tau. 'Amistad' Mundo Agrícola Humano que se sublevo y se anexo al Imperio Tau, su deserción dejo muy débiles de aprovisionamientos a los mundos Humanos aledaños, forzando lineas de suministros mas extensos. 'Clamor' Mundo Humano Industrializado que se unió al Camino del Tau'va durante la 2ª Esfera de consolidación del Clan Da'yonnai. 'Vespid' Mundo Natal de los Mal'Kor. Mundo de Alta Gravedad con grandes islotes de piedra basáltica y diamantina flotando a diferentes alturas donde anidan las diferentes Colmenas Vespid según un estricto orden social. 'Bee'tar' Colonia Tau de la 3ª Fase de consolidación del Clan Da'yonnai, en proceso de colonización y fortificación. Ranghon Raza Vasalla de los Tau se unieron al Imperio y al Clan Da'Yonnai en la 3ª Fase de consolidación. 'Shas'Karo' Mundo Fortaleza Tau al sur de Da'yanath cercano a la base de expansión de Gravalax, puesto de avanzada de la flota y Base Comercial. Mundo de la 3 Fase de consolidación del Clan. 'Ur'kam IV' Sistema Humano anexado por el Clan Da'Yonnai al Sur de Fio'Kar y rápidamente colonizado es parte de la 4ª Esfera de consolidación del Clan. 'Kran'tar' Colonia Tau establecida en un sistema habitado por humanos salvajes. Colonia en proceso de rápida asimilación situada al "sur"de Vespid. Es parte de la 4ª Esfera de consolidación del Clan. 'Docus Minoris' Sistema Humano en guerra civil entre una faccion de siervos de los Poderes Ruinosos y otra que quería sobrevivir en las cuales había algunas casas nobles y parte del Administratum local. Los Tau les ofrecieron su colaboración si se unían al Imperio Tau y al quedarse sin alternativa de refuerzos acordaron su incorporación al Imperio. Tras 3 años de Feroces combates contra una fuerza de Marines Espaciales del Caos conducidos por un Apóstol Oscuro de los Portadores de la Palabra llamado Ergan Korba las fuerzas Tau declararon pacificado el sistema y anexado al Imperio, aunque las fuerzas Tau y Gueve'sa permanecen vigilantes al regreso de los Siervos del Caos. Parte de la 5ª Esfera de consolidación del Clan. 'Dra'yen:' Mundo Fortaleza Tau, Base Exterior de la Flota de Da'yonnai hacia el sur-este del Clan y hacia abajo de donde se encuentra la Expansion Kai'Er, dueño de una poderosisima guarnición y base de Corsarios y de Flotas Auxiliares como los Demiurgos y Nicassar. Base de los Exploradores de Da'Yonnai hacia el Espacio Salvaje. Parte de la 5ª Esfera de consolidación del Clan. 'Ik'yabar' Mundo Tau de la 4ª Esfera de consolidación de Da'yonnai defendida por tropas del Clan y de T'au de un ataque de una Flota Enjambre Errante, a pesar de los daños el mundo fue salvado y la flota errante exterminada. 'Koloba' Este Sistema otrora fue un poderoso mundo civilizado, pero cuando el subsector que regia fue arrasado por un ¡Waaagh! Orko fue raleado y dejado de lado por el Imperio de la Humanidad al quedar cada vez mas aislado, cuando los Tau de Tol'ku les ofrecieron unirse al camino del Tau'va tanto su gobierno como su pueblo no lo dudo y abrazaron su nuevo destino con la ferocidad del converso aportando tropas, industria y conocimientos a sus nuevos señores. 'Q-15' Mundo Artefacto bajo estudio de la Casta Etérea y la Casta de la Tierra. 'Lu'Shon' Mundo Fortaleza Tau, parte de la 3ª Esfera de consolidación de Tol'ku. Base de Salida de Muchas Campañas de Colonización y conquista de Tol'ku al aledaño Territorio Orko. 'Corinto Prime' Antiguo Mundo civilizado Humano abandonado por el Imperio a su suerte cuando defenderlo se torno demasiado oneroso e inviable, la población local provee tropas Gueve'sa en gran cantidad debido a la superpoblación. 'Shadat Gulao' Antiguo sistema ocupado reiteradamente por varias razas, fue un Mundo Forja, ocupado por los orkos y ahora el sistema ha sido conquistado por los Tau llevando acabo una concienzuda tarea de exterminio de los pieles verdes que habitaban el planeta. Parte de la 4ª Esfera de consolidación del Clan. 'Port Zuyo' Antiguo Puesto de la Flota Imperial abandonado y usado por Piratas y renegados, el Imperio Tau ocupo el sistema limpiándolo de las bandas piratas y liberando a miles de esclavos de estos, en proceso de colonización intensivo. Parte de la 4ª Esfera de consolidación del Clan. 'Arthas Moloch' Mundo Artefacto bajo estudio de la Casta Etérea y la Casta de la Tierra, cuidado rigurosamente bajo un estricto bloqueo naval por la Kor'vattra de los Vyor'la y Sa'Cea, toda nave no autorizada en el sistema es abordada; y toda nave que intenta desembarcar es destruida sin contemplaciones, ese parece haber sido el fin de un Inquisidor radical que intento desembarcar en Arthas Moloch para investigar una de sus teorías suya Xenos de tiempos olvidados. Planetas Tau provenientes de la Segunda Esfera de Expansión. No están incluidos los Enclaves del Comandante O'Shovah , pues posee varios mundos arrebatados al Imperio que no siguen la doctrina del Imperio Tau, sino el regimen de su comandante. 'Au'taal.' Es famoso por tratarse de un planeta hermoso y exuberante, donde los Tau que pueden viajar libremente por todo el imperio pueden pasar su tiempo libre relajándose. Los Tau de este mundo son conocidos por su actitud indolente para con sus labores con el imperio y los demás Tau a menudo los consideran perezosos. 'N'dras.' Por razones desconocidas, este mundo fue voluntariamente abandonado por los Tau hace prácticamente medio siglo. Los pocos Tau que continuan en N'dras se consideran de poco fiar y son generalmente de temperamento impaciente y semblante amargo. 'Ke'Ishan.' Situado cerca de la Fisura Perdus, este clan ha sufrido mucho a manos de todo tipo de alienígenas, por lo que sus habitantes se han vuelto desconfiados con aquellos que no conocen. Estos Tau tienden a ser solemnes y taciturnos, poco amigables y, a veces, abiertamente hostiles hacia las razas alienígenas. 'Elsy'eir.' Es conocido por la cantidad y calidad de su poesía y arte pictórico; los Tau de este clan son tenidos por intelectuales y son altamente respetados por su creatividad. 'Tash'var.' Situado en la frontera del espacio tau, este mundo ha sufrido las predaciones de los piratas orkos y de otras razas y sus habitantes son considerados tenaces, resistentes, prácticos y valientes. 'Vash'ya.' Conocido como "el mundo entre esferas", los miembros de la Casta Kor (Aire) tienen una gran tradición en este planeta pues proporcionaron la mayoría de pilotos y tripulaciones para la temprana expansión tau. 'T'olku.' Conocidos por su consejo de sabios y las habilidades diplomáticas y dialécticas de sus miembros de la casta Etérea, muchos de los Tau que han tenido éxito tratando con especies alienígenas proceden de este mundo. 'Arkhunasha' Celebre sistema del Clan Vyor'la capturado por el Comandante Farshight a los orkos en una sangrienta campaña, que marco el inicio de las guerras de expansion contra la frontera orka por parte del belicoso Clan Vyor'la. 'D'rios' Sistema tomado por el Comandante Brightsword, dirigio su colonizacion desde Arkunasha y transformo esta colonia en un poderoso mundo fortaleza 'Fel'ruan (Astillero del Clan)' Mundo Desertico. Sistema Tomado por el Comandante Brightsword al territorio Orko, colonizado y fortificado es base de operaciones en la colonización de la zona circundante, Base de la Flota y Astillero del Clan Vyor'la. 'Iolac' Mundo Fortaleza Tau en la frontera con los territorios orkos recientemente atacado por el Kaudillo Wazdakka Gutsmek siendo rechazado el asalto ferozmente por los guerreros del Clan Vyorla asegurando la frontera una vez mas. 'Kel'Shan' Mundo Capital del Clan Kel'shan fue blanco de la Flota Enjambre Gorgona y donde su ultimo ataque planetario fue destruido finalmente en la Batalla de la Cordillera Espinazo. 'Delmarra' Sistema Humano unido al Clan en proceso de colonización Tau, lugar de una gran batalla espacial contra los Tiránidos en su sistema de asteroides. 'Kels'man' Mundo Fortaleza del Clan en el borde exterior hacia la Fisura Perdus. 'Cano'var' Colonia Tau atacada repetidamente por los Eldars Oscuros y Necrones, en proceso de recolonización y fortificación. 'Sha'Draig' Mundo Selvático en proceso de restauración tras una gran batalla contra los Tiránidos que casi lo destruye. 'Ur - Cleman't Mundo Humano anexionado por el Clan y defendido contra levantamientos de Cultistas del Caos y ataques de los Portadores de la Palabra. En proceso de Fortificarse y transformarse en Base de Expansión a territorio salvaje. 'Da'Lyth' Mundo Capital del Clan Rigurosamente fortificado tras la Cruzada de Damocles, sus defensas se han triplicado y ahora cuenta incluso con un Gran Astillero Militar en el Gigante Gaseoso de Prayen. 'Raan (Astillero del Clan)' Gigantesco Mundo Fortaleza del Clan Da'lyth, Base de la Flota del sector que da a la Fisura Perdus y a la So'lai Rift, base comercial y diplomática. 'Es'tau' Mundo anexionado por el Comandante Brightsword, con una combinación de tácticas de guerra y diplomacia, al pactar con la Burguesia y Clases dominantes locales la anexión al imperio y la protección de represalias imperiales. Fabrican las Armas y Equipos Gue'la que aprovisionan a los Gue'vesa del Clan. 'Skyrrel Minoris' Colonia arrasada durante la Cruzada de Litesh y vuelta a ocupar y fortificar por parte del Clan Da'lyth, aqui se libraron 2 batallas durante esa cruzada en la fase de avance y una celebre accion de retaguardia por parte del Capítulo de los Salamandras contra las Tropas Tau en avance de la Comandante Shadowsun. 'Yleath (Astillero del Clan) ' Base de la Flota del Sector, Astillero Desarrollador del Crucero Clase Lar'shi y de 2 Variantes del Custodian. 'Patria' Mundo anexionado al Clan Da'lyth proveedor de briosas tropas de selva para los Gue'vesa del Clan, los habitantes son antiguos colonos de Catachan. 'Res'var' Puesto de vigilancia de la Kor'vatra del Clan y puesto de prospreccion minera Demiurgo. 'Phaeb' Mundo Humano rebelde que se unio a los Tau y quedo dentro de los limites del Clan tras el comienzo de la 3ª Esfera de Expansión, en proceso de colonización. 'Cabo Monrock' Antiguo puesto de avanzada imperial fue entregado al Imperio Tau casi sin daños por la Flotilla defensiva del cercano Phaeb. 'Vi'ssel ' Colonia Tau, Mundo Helado, prospera colonia que fue destruida y renació con mas vigor en poco tiempo ha generado varias generaciones de valerosos Guerreros de la Casta del Fuego acostumbrados a este frío extremo. 'Yu'kannesh' Mundo Fortaleza Tau que forma parte de la 2ª Etapa de consolidacion del Clan Da'Lyth. 'Kappa Mortis ' Antigua Colonia Humana Rebelde que se paso a los Tau al final de la Cruzada de Litesh la 1ª y 5ª Compañía de los Ultramarines llevaron a cabo acciones de retaguardia durante la retirada imperial. 'Ve'sser' Mundo Tau, Puesto Naval y Comercial Tau forma parte de la 4ª Fase de Consolidacion del Clan Da'lyth. 'Kol'n: ' Mundo Fortaleza Tau, Base de Varios Tio'Ve que patrullan e incursionan mas alla de la frontera, blanco de un asalto de Eldars Oscuros en el pasado. La Casta de Fuego local se ha especializado en la guerra de guerrillas contra estos incursores, tamben en la busqueda y destrucción de partidas de guerra mas alla del limite tau. 'Me'lek: ' Mundo Tau de la 4ª Zona de consolidación del Clan Da'lyth 'Gar'Nath' Mundo Fortaleza Tau parte de la 2ª Zona de consolidación del Clan Da'lyth. 'Sar'kassa' Mundo Humano Nocturno ocupado por los Tau tras la muerte de Brightsword destrucción total de las fuerzas imperiales locales, mundo de la 4ª Zona de consolidación del Clan en proceso de colonización intensiva. 'Kuu'lan' Colonia Tau pesadamente industrializada y fortificada pertenence a la 3ª zona de consolidación del Clan provee tropas a la Casta de Fuego e ingenieros de la Casta de Tierra en gran numero. Grandes proveedores de armamento del Clan, fabricas de ensamblaje de Pirañas y Tanques de variado tipo. 'Hydass' Puesto de anclaje de la Flota de Da'Lyth, de los Clanes Demiurgos y de naves de flotas aliadas. 'Koath' Sistema de la 5ª Zona de Consolidacion de Da'Lyth Base de Fuerzas expedicionarias hacia espacio salvaje Base de Propagacion del Bien Supremo de la Casta de Agua. 'Henderson Rock ' Antiguo puesto de avanzada imperial ocupado en la actualidad por los Tau como puesto de vigilancia naval, no hay signos de porque fue abandonado el puesto planeta sujeto a investigación constante, hay presencia de ruinas de antiguas civilizaciones. 'Geu'ren' Sistema Humano base del Adeptus Mechanicus en la frontera, fue ferozmente defendida por Tropas Skitarii y una Demi Legio compuesta de Warhounds, tras arduos y duros combates la fuerza expedicionaria Tau compuesta por tropas de Da'Lyth y Sa'Cea tomaron el sistema, todas las fuerzas Skiitari y del Mechanicus fueron exterminadas, el sistema esta sometido a una colonización rigurosa y las instalaciones del Mecanicus y los Titánes derribados fueron trasladados a instalaciones de investigación en Da'Lyth. 'Duros' Mundo Eldar Exodita, atrapado dentro de los limites del creciente clan Da'Lyth, los Etereos han dado orden de no molestar a los Eldar, y solo han interelacionado comercialmente y han ayudado a una Flota Eldar de Iyanden que defendio el mundo de un ataque Necron, para luego mantenerse a prudente distancia en las lunas de 2 gigantes gaseosos del sistema ubicado hacia la zona de la Fisura Perdus. Planetas Tau provenientes de la Tercera Esfera de Expansión Como aún se está realizadon bajo el mando de O'Shaserra, resulta difícil precisar qué mundos componen esta sección, pues muchos son breves, cambiantes o están en progeso de ser colonizados. 'Ksi'm'yen.' Ksi'm'yen todavía tiene que establecerse como sociedad, aunque la suerte, el ingenio y el oportunismo ya se han convertido en rasgos asociados a sus gentes. Ksi'm'yen, que es la primera colonia del puñado que conforman las de la Tercera Fase (O tercera esfera), fue conquistada en gran medida gracias al sigilo. Una fuerza combinada compuesta por las flotas y los cuerpos de cazadores de una serie de planetas de Segunda Fase atacaron este planeta, que había sido reclamado por el Imperio, pero que se quedó sin defensores debido a que eran necesarios en otros lugares de la Galaxia. 'Fi'rios.' Los Tau que ocupan este planeta se lo arrebataron a un feroz Kaudillo Orko, aunque para ello sufrieron lo indecible. Han llegado a ser conocidos por su tenaz rechazo a aceptar la derrota, atemperado por una estoica aceptación del precio que hay que pagar para fomentar el Bien Supremo. 'Mundus Chasmata' Mundo Forja que se sublevo y unio a Kis'Mi'Yen cuando los Tau fundaron el Clan. 'Mon'Kali (Astillero del Clan)' Mundo Fortaleza Tau que ha resistido algunas incursiones imperiales entre otras la de la 7ª Compañía de Ángeles Oscuros que pudo ser repelida causando grandes bajas a los atacantes 'Kleist' Mundo Imperial que ya se había rebelado anteriormente contra el Imperio durante la Cruzada de Litesh, al los Tau instalarse en la región se amotinaron nuevamente uniendose a los Tau 'Garrus' Mundo Agrícola imperial que siguio el camino de su vecino Kleist en ambas rebeliones. 'Naida ' Mundo Minero Humano en proceso de rapida colonización Tau 'Baktar III' Mundo Imperial fue asaltado por fuerzas dirigidas por Shadowsun, las Fuerzas de Defensa Planetaria pudieron aguantar solo unos meses sin ayuda. 'Esperanza de Ghola' Mundo de la Eclesiarquía fue uno de los pocos sistema donde la lucha se prolongo hasta el exterminio de sus fanaticos defensores. 'Arrikis Epsilon' Tambien conocido como Epsi'lyth por los Tau, las casas nobles y las FDP se sublevaron cuando retorno de la mano de los Tau el antiguo Gobernante del sistema que habia huido a territorio Tau tras la Guerra de Litesh. 'Solace' Mundo Humano que tras una corta pero sangrienta guerra civil unieron su destino al Imperio Tau. 'Ka'Ley'ath' Antigua colonia de Dornholm, cambio su nombre al toda la poblacion integrarse por completo al regimen de castas Tau. 'Dr'Th'Nyr' Mundo Fortaleza Tau, Base de Expansion de la Flota del Clan hacia los territorios de la Marca Coreward. 'Vandrea' Mundo Agricola Humano en periodo Feudal que se unio a los Tau cuando estos Fundaron Fi'Rios. 'Kemi II' Mundo Industrializado rebelde que se unio a los Tau, en el cual tuvo un tragico fin una Cruzada de los Templarios Negros al descender en terreno abierto y quedar ante el mortal fuego cruzado Tau y de las FDP del Planeta. 'Dy'rios III' Sistema Tau conquistado durante el comienzo de la 2º Esfera de consolidación del Clan Fi'rios, Mundo Salvaje habitado por tribus humanas nómadas que guerrean entre ellas, en proceso de una amplia colonización, ya hay 4 grandes urbes tau y una explotacion mineral de importancia, el Clan ha instalado un Astillero Naval en orbita, alli hay una actividad minera considerable en los asteroides del sistema, haciendo esa explotacion la Casta de la Tierra encontró una nave antiquísima muy dañada a la cual procedieron a estudiar. 'Quin’Tau' Sistema Colonizado por los Tau, en proceso de fortificarse y con grandes obras de construcción de una base de la Kor'Vattra del Clan. En ese sistema se libro una batalla naval con fuerzas del Imperio Gue'la, la victoria en esa batalla produjo la expulsión de las fuerzas navales de toda el área de Fi'Rios, tras esa batalla el mando Imperial decidió que mantener una presencia en la zona era demasiado costoso y se declaro perdidos a los sistemas imperiales de la zona. 'Ix' Mundo Civilizado, avanzado tecnológicamente, aislado del Imperio y unido a los Tau cuando estos consolidaron su dominio en la zona, la libertad de investigación tecnológica atrajo a los Tecnoherejes de este sistema al Imperio Tau. 'Devils Stairway' Colonia Tau establecida en sistema liberado de una partida de guerra de Amos de la Noche que tenia esclavizados a los habitantes del lugar una mezcla de humanos y otras razas menores para producir armamento, tras la expulsión los Tau han dejado a los ex esclavos vivir en el planeta. 'Ga'mov' Mundo Minero Humano que se unio a los Tau y esta sometido a un proceso de colonizacion intensivo, tambien conocido como Ga'Mov forma parte de la 1ª Esfera de consolidación de Fi'rios. 'Uor'La' Mundo Fortaleza Tau tomado durante la operación de instalación de Fi'Rios dirigido el asalto por el Shas’O'T’au'Shi’ur Supremo Comandante de los Shas de T'au, en una operación perfecta decapito al Reino Orko que se había instalado en la zona fomentando una feroz lucha interna entre los diferentes Kaudillos cosa que favoreció la instalación y consolidación del Clan, a su vez desplegando a muchísimas tropas orkas que se unian al ¡Waagh! de Wazzdakka contra Farshaigt y Vyor'la. 'Oba'rai' Mundo Fortaleza Tau de la 2ª Esfera de consolidación de Fi'rios. Base de la Flota del Clan tomado por el 34ª Tio've de Sa'Cea a un conjunto de Fanáticas Tropas de la Eclesearquia tras fútiles intentos de hacer que se rindieran las Tropas de Sa'Cea las exterminaron, en proceso de colonización intensiva. 'Pyrrhica' Mundo Anexado de Territorio Orko, cuando los Tau lo asaltaron estaba siendo a su vez siendo asimilado por un Culto Genestealer. El Planeta fue blanco de Bombardero Virico por los Tau y liberado de la presencia de los pieles verde y Genestealer. Fue establecido como un Mundo Fortaleza del Clan Bor'khan. 'San Loris' Antiguo Mundo de la Eclesearquia llevado a unirse a los Tau por la visión de un Confesor del Credo Imperial que profetizo la salvación del mundo por la ayuda de los Tau y así paso cuando el mundo iba a ser destruido por los Tiránidos. 'Kel'Tyr' Mundo Fortaleza Tau de la 4ª Esfera de consolidación del Clan Bor'kan, Base de la Armada. 'Promise' Mundo Humano poco poblado colonizado por los Tau en forma intensiva en la 3ª Esfera de Expansión. 'Fiorina Fury' Mundo Humano Marginal unido al Imperio Tau durante la 3ª Esfera de Expansión. 'Vor'arnoth' Mundo Minero industrializado, de aquí parten expediciones de colonización a la zona circundante y de conquista de sistemas orkos aledaños. 'Medi'ter (Astillero del Clan)' Mundo Fortaleza del Clan. 'Thas'vir' Mundo Fortaleza Tau de la 2ª Esfera de consolidación del Clan Thas'var pesadamente industrializada y fortificada cuenta con un gran numero de Guerrero de la Casta del Fuego. El sistema es puesto de salida de exploraciones, colonizadores y expediciones militares del Clan. En la tarea de consolidación participo el Comandante Brightsword que aniquilo a 4 Cábalas de Guerreros y Brujas D'ar'cea y libero a 25 mil colonizadores secuestrados por ellos. 'Iknan' Mundo Paraíso colonizado por los Tau de Thas'var desde Medi'ter, se ha expandido rápidamente y explotado sus recursos. 'Rat'nak' Mundo Fortaleza Tau colonizado desde Vor'Arnoth se ha erigido en una gran fortificación defensiva contra incursiones de cualquier tipo a Vor'Arnoth, su Casta del Fuego y el Aire son numerosas y construyen incesantemente puestos de avanzada en el espacio salvaje como maneras de ir ocupando mas territorio. Mundo de la 4ª Esfera de consolidación del Clan. 'Solcitio V' Mundo Humano tomado por los Tau y una Flota Expedicionaria Demiurgo en una muy cruenta batalla, los Tau debieron proteger a las tropas humanas rendidas de los colericos Demiurgos. Mundo de la 4ª Esfera de consolidación del Clan. 'Riiatan' Mundo Selvatico tomado a los orkos con gran apoyo de Hermandades Kroots dado por el Clan Thas'var a los Kroot en forma de presente por la gran ayuda en la expulsion de los orkos en la zona. Mundo de la 4ª Esfera de consolidación del Clan. 'Ui'shosa ' Mundo Fortaleza Tau, Base de la Armada de Thas'var. De este sistema partio la flota que destruyo a 2 Flotas Enjambre en sangrientas batallas navales al mando de Shadowsun. Mundo de la 4ª Esfera de consolidación del Clan. 'Lowamon' Mundo anexionado por las Tropas de Tol'ku durante la 3ª Esfera de Expansión. 'Denab ' Sistema Anexionado y Base Permanente de la Kor'Vatra del Clan en los bordes de la Expansión Koloba. 'T'ros.' También conocido como Taros, se ha convertiro en una colonia Tau cuando, mediante la Campaña de Taros, se anexionó al Imperio Tau. Es un ex-mundo minero imperial, y sigue rigiéndose como tal prácticamente bajo la jurisdicción Tau. Mundos supuestamente anexados al Imperio Tau en la Tercera Esfera de Expansión. 'Si'Coa' Primero de Varios mundos arrebatados a los Reeks, la purga del sistema fue dirigida por el Venerable Aun'Va. Planetas anexados al Imperio Tau después de la 3ª Esfera de Expansión 'Dolmac' Sistema Humano densamente poblado que se separo del Imperio Gue'la y se unió al Tau. Base de la Armada Tau y Gueve'sa. aporta Regimientos de Gueve'sas bien pertrechados, las fabricas locales de equipo y blindados aportan esto al esfuerzo de guerra Tau y a los Regimientos de Gueve'sa del Clan. 'Fris' Mundo humano que se unio a los Tau tras una acción diplomática Tau, este mundo pertenece al Subsector Koloba y era uno de los sistemas mas aislados entre el avance Tau y la expansión Orka, tras quedarse sin esperanzas de ayuda del Imperio decidieron unirse a los Tau. K'resh Cluster: Cumulo Estelar aledaño al Perdus Rift al "sur-Este" de los Mundos Kroot, Purgado de presencia Orka por Shadowsun. clan en proceso de formacion K'resh II: Mundo Fortaleza Tau cabecera de las colonias establecidas en el Cumulo Estelar Kresh Subsectores Subsector Timbra *Cabo Monrock. (No habitado, puesto de la flota). *Sy'l'Kell (Mundo Agricola) *Viss'el (Mundo Helado) *Hydass (No Habitado)(Base de la Flota de Sector) *Kleist (Mundo Civilizado) *Garrus (Mundo Minero) *Nimbosa (Mundo Minero, finalmente recuperado por los Templarios Negros) *Phaeb (Mundo Agricola) *Naida (Mundo Minero) Subsector Roalck Sea *Amistad (Mundo Agricola) *Promise (Mundo Agricola) *Haerus (Mundo Civilizado) *Gamov (Mundo Minero) *Henderson's Rock (No Habitado)(Puesto de la Flota) *Med'iter (No Habitado) *Corinto Prime (Mundo Civilizado)(Cabecera de Subsector) Subsector Shadat Gulao *Devil's Stairway (No Habitado)(Puesto de la Flota) *Clamor (Mundo Minero) *Fiorina Fury (Mundo Minero) *Vesser (Mundo Minero) *Nova Eden (Destruido) *Lushon (Mundo Civilizado) (Puesto de la Flota) *Shadat Gulao (Mundo Civilizado)(Cabecera de Subsector) *Port Zuyo (Mundo Civilizado)(Base de la Flota del Subsector) Otros mundos Tau. Clan Velkhan: Clan Establecido como uno de los intentos del Imperio Tau de su Proyecto "Hacia La Oscuridad Lejana", establecido gracias a una serie de cartas estelares encontradas en Fio'Kar en las ruinas de una antigua civilizacion Xenica que llevaba hacia una zona despoblada del Espacio cerca del Black Reef en el Sector Jericho Reach Alli el Clan se establecio durante un tiempo sin oposicion hasta que su presencia fue advertida por el Imperio al llegar a ese sector aislado de la Franja Este. Asi da comienzo la Cruzada Achilles contra los Tau que pronto degeneraria en una cruzada contra todo el sector al amotinarse muchos mundos contra la presencia Imperial, A eso se sumo el Despertar de un Mundo Necron, La Aparicion de la Flota Errante Dagon y el Surgimiento del Pacto Stigmartus ante esto la Cruzada quedo trabada en una sangrienta posicion de Tablas y ahora retrocediendo a la defensiva Clan Verkhan: Aparte de los Nombrados habria otros 25 Mundos Colonia Tau y unos 50 a 75 Mundos humanos Aliados al Clan contra el Imperio mas los Mundos del Frente de la Muerte Gris Tsu'Malor: Cabecera del Clan Ea: Mundo Artefacto Ianna: Colonia Fortificada Tau D'Shas'Ka: Colonia Fortificada Tau Oertha: Mundo Civilizado Humano Highlock IV: Mundo Artico habitado por Abhumanos bajos , gruesos y durisimas tropas de asalto que sirven al imperio Tau como tropas de asalto. Imphegenia: Mundo Feudal Humano totalmente uniicado a los Tau y su sistema de Castas Zurcon: Mundo Civilizado Humano provee de muchas tropas gueve'sa al Clan, se reprimio un culto genesteler y se purifico los genes de toda la poblacion contra esa infeccion Zurcon Extremis: Mundo Fortificado Tau sufrio el ataque de una Flota Enjambre Tiranida Elusius Minor: Mundo Forja Menor pasado a los Tau provee de muchisimo armamento a los Gueve'sa del Clan Jaya: Mundo salvaje Humano en proceso de colonizacion intensiva, se purgo una presencia de infiltracion Genesteler en la poblacion. Val'jia: Mundo Feudal humano unido a los Tau y en proceso de colonizacion intensiva. Vartesh: Mundo Agricola Humano sublevado y pasado a los Tau Anchorange 12: Sistema Bajo control de la Korvatra del Clan y punto de llegada de refuerzos desde el distante espacio Tau. Krrkit: colonia Vespid en el Saliente Canis Iconos de los Clanes. thumb|left|400px Quizás también te interese... *Imperio Tau. *Lenguaje Tau. *T'au. *Vior'la. Fuentes. *Biblioteca Negra. *Codex Tau (3ª y 4ª Edición) *Imperial Armour. *Apocalipsis. *Aeronáutica Imperialis. *Táctica Aeronáutica Imperialis. *Gothic - Armada Suplement. *Gothic - Flota de Defensa del Comercio. *Gothic - Corsarios. *Battlefleet Gothic 2010 Compendium - Rogue Traders. *Codex: Guardia Imperial (5ª Edición). *Codex: Tiránidos (5ª Edición). *Codex: Necrones (5ª Edición). *Codex: Eldars Oscuros (5ª Edición). *Codex: Marines Espaciales (5ª Edición). *Codex: Orko (5ª Edición). *Codex: Templarios Negros (4ª Edición). *Warhammer 40,000: Battle Missions Rulebook. *Soucerbook: 6ª Edición. *Planetstrike. *Imperial Armour: Apocalypse II. *Firewarrior (Novela). *Por el Emperador: Novela de Ciaphas Cain. *Ravenor (Libro 3). *Rogue Star by Andy Hoare. *Kill Team (Asesinato de Brightsword). *Star of Damocles by Andy Hoare. *Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer - Damocles Gulf Edition by Matt Ralphs. *Courage and Honor by Graham McNeill. *Savage Scars by Andy Hoare. *Commander Shadow by Braden Campbell (eBook short). *The Arkunasha War by Andy Chambers (eBook short). *Xenology. *Unity by James Gilmer (eBook short). *Hunted by Braden Campbell (eBook short). *Out Caste by Peter Fehervari (eBook short). *The Greater Good by Sandy Mitchell. *Fire Caste by Peter Fehervari. *Medusa V. *La Ordalia de Fuego (Precuela Campaña Medusa V (España)- Frente Tau). *Dark Stars (Precuela Campaña Medusa V (Oceania) - Frente Tau). *Road to Medusa V (Precuela Campaña Medusa V (USA) - Frente Tau). *Trasfondo Tau - post final Campaña del Ojo del Terror (WD USA). *Deathwatch: Core Rulebook. *Achilleus Assault Sourcebook. *Deathwatch: Rites of Battle. *Deathwatch: La Marca de los Xenos. *Deathwatch: Jericho Reach. *Deathwatch: Know Fear. *The Colonisation of Fi'rios Campaign. *The Struggle for Vor'anoth Campaign. *Tau Background: The War of Place Union (Andy Chambers; Andy Hoare; Graeme McNeill). *Tau Background: Echoes of Mont'au (Andy Chambers; Andy Hoare; Graeme McNeill). *Tau Background: Front-line Report On Tau Battle Doctrine (Andy Chambers; Andy Hoare; Graeme McNeill). *Tau Battlesuit Configurations. *Aun'Shi Hero of Fio'vash. Categoría:Tau Categoría:Planetas Categoría:Artículos para mejorar